The Forgotten Anthem of Los Altos
by evemiliana
Summary: Everyone knew about Chiapas, but no one knew about his twin brother, Los Altos. After America asks a question, Guatemala reflects on her son that she tried so hard to forget...  rated T for cursing and themes.  OC-centric. Guatemala  oneshot


_**Just so you know, **_

_**Cesar-Chiapas**_

_**Lucita-Guatemala city**_

* * *

><p><em>Like always, the world meeting was chaos. In the end, Germany yelled like always and the meeting ended with nothing done.<em>

_Guatemala sighed as she packed up her things. She had spent the meeting doing what she normally did at meetings: ignored Mexico. As she got up, she was stopped by America, who was bouncing excitedly._

"_Hey! Dude!" he said excitedly. Mexico rolled his eyes at the overly-hyper American._

"_Si?" Guatemala asked, raising an eyebrow._

_America started to ramble. "okay! So, I was typing in random crap in Wikipedia, and it suddenly told me about this republic you guys used to have called Los Altos-"_

_Guatemala stiffened. In the background, you could see Mexico immediately get out of his seat and leave the room, an expression of pain on his face._

_America didn't seem to notice. "-and I was wondering if you could tell me if it really happened or if Wikipedia lied to me." He finished._

* * *

><p><em>Everyone knew of Guatemala's child, Chiapas, who Mexico kept after they divorced. However, almost no one knows that she actually had twins that day. One was, of course, Chiapas. But there was another. Just like how Chiapas had so many features like Guatemala, this child had many features like his father, Mexico. He had the same black hair, which was in a similar style to him, and the same piercing green eyes. Guatemala called him "Altito" as a cute nickname for him. He was always with Chiapas, playing with him and their older sister Guatemala City. <em>

* * *

><p>"Cesar! Look!" a little boy with shoulderlength black hair with little bangs that covered his green eyes yelled. He held up a pendant with a cross on it. He looked about 3 years old<p>

The boy that the other one was yelling to looked. He had black hair that was a bit shorter than the other's and dark brown eyes looked up from his blocks to what the boy had. He was also 3. His eyes widened. "Altito! That's Mama's pin!"

Altito grinned. "si! I found it on her dresser! Doesn't it look shiny?"

Cesar bit his lip. "Altito…. We should give it back to Mama. She might be mad that you took it."

"pfft, don't be so nervous, Chipi*" Altito scoffed. "I'll just put it back.

"Mama! Altito took your pendent!" a high female voice yelled. It belonged to a girl about 8 years old who looked like a younger version of Guatemala, except without the glasses.

Altito scowled. "Lucita! Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" he whined.*

Lucita scowled back. "you shouldn't be taking things from Mama" she replied.

"L-Lucita. A-Altito. W-we shouldn't fight!" Cesar said, biting his lip, near tears. "M-Mama wouldn't w-want us to fight."

"That's right. I don't want you to fight." Another voice said. It was revealed to be Guatemala, who had been making lunch for the three children in the kitchen. She had a stern but compassionate expression. "Now Altito, you should have asked to borrow the pendent before you took it from my dresser." She scolded.

Altito looked down. "Si Mama… I'm sorry."  
>Guatemala smiled. "alright then. Lunch is ready! And you'll all get to see Papa when he comes home!"<p>

All three children cheered.

* * *

><p><em>Sadly, Guatemala and Mexico divorced, separating the twins. While Mexico kept Chiapas, Guatemala got Altito. Guatemala was distraught to have lost her son, but was at least happy to have her other son. He lived with her and his aunt and uncles. Unlike Chiapas, who grew rather slowly, Altito grew very quickly. Pretty soon, he was 15 years old and taller than his Mama while Chiapas back in Mexico was only 8 years old. She gave him the authority to become his own republic inside the federation*, so he wouldn't feel stifled by his mother. However, as it crumbled, Altito saw his chance to break free.<em>

* * *

><p>Altito, now looking about 15 years old walked back to his room, wincing while hearing Tia Nicaragua yell at Tio Honduras about something. This was what the federation was coming to. Everyone was yelling and fighting with each other, making everyone upset. He had been thinking about leaving, but wasn't sure if he could.<p>

"FINE! I'LL JUST LEAVE THEN! ALL WE DO IS FIGHT AND I CAN DO BETTER BY MYSELF ANYWAY!"* Nicaragua yelled. She stomped off to her room, slamming the door shut. A few minutes later, she came out with a suitcase full of her things. When Altito peered into her room, she saw that it was empty save for her bed and her desk. He heard the front door slam shut. That was the last time he saw her.

A few months later, Honduras and Costa Rica left too, leaving just him, Mama, and Tio El Salvador. El Salvador seemed to hate it here, and he has heard he was probably going to leave too.

Altito marched to his mother's room with a determined expression.

Guatemala jumped a bit in the chair she was in. She was looking at some documents at her desk. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Altito! You scared me a bit."

Altito didn't have a smile on his face, however. He had a serious look. "Hola Guatemala."

Guatemala's smile faded at the words he said and the tone of his voice. "Altito?"

"First of all. You will no longer call me by that ridiculous nickname. My name is Los Altos and you will address me as such." Los Altos said. "Second, I am stating that I am becoming a republic on my own."

Guatemala's eyes clouded in pain and hurt. "w-what do you mean?"

"I MEAN, that I am seceding from the republic and becoming my own country" he said. To Guatemala, Los Altos had never looked more like his father than at that moment.

"b-but…"

"No buts! I already have my bags packed and I'm leaving. Goodbye." Los Altos turned around and left the room, leaving Guatemala a crying mess.

* * *

><p><em>Months later, Los Altos and Guatemala crossed paths again, though not in the best terms. Guatemala's boss at the time, Rafael Carrera*, had a plan to bring Los Altos back.<em>

* * *

><p>Guatemala stood in front of her boss in her dark green uniform. She had been sent into his office.<p>

"Guatemala. I have a plan. We will get more land" her boss grinned. "Los Altos is weak. He would not be able to ward off a military attack."

Guatemala's eyes widened. "S-sir, you DO realize that that's my son you're telling me to invade."

"I don't care! You are the country. I am the boss. You will do what I tell you!"

Guatemala looked down "…yes sir…"

* * *

><p><em>And so, Los Altos was attacked by Guatemalan forces on April 2, 1840. He was annexed by her, not even able to put up much of a fight.<em>

* * *

><p>Guatemala had a steely look on her face. Her boss was right next to her, grinning and leering at the tied up Los Altos.<p>

Los Altos glared at her boss and at his "mother". He felt so betrayed.

Guatemala's boss grinned even more. "Guatemala. I want to ensure this part of the land does not escape. I want you to kill him."

The steely look Guatemala had on her face disappeared. "W-What? No!"

Her boss looked at her boredly. "I don't care what you think. Take the damn gun and shoot!"

Guatemala's eyes welled up with tears, but she refused to cry. She took out her gun and aimed it at Los Altos. She knew that if she didn't do it, Rafael would. And he would be very harsh.

Guatemala placed her gun on his temple, shaking a bit. "I-I just want you to know… that I-I'm sorry… hijo…" she said, her voice almost cracking. The glare Los Altos had on his face before disappeared. He closed his eyes, knowing what was to come next.

"Mama loves you" Guatemala whispered, before pulling the trigger. Los Altos never saw Guatemala finally let the tears flow freely from her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Guatemala looked at America. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, trying not to waver. "S-Someone on Wikipedia must have made that up." <em>

_Without waiting for him to reply to her, Guatemala walked out of the room, not letting America catch up with her. _

_Just as she walked out of the building, she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled the side. She saw green eyes and black hair. Mexico…_

"_You didn't tell the gringo, did you?" he whispered._

"_Of course not! Only we know about him.*" Guatemala replied, also in a whisper. _

_Mexico nodded. "good…" He let go of her wrist. Not wanting to be in this situation anymore, Mexico left._

_Guatemala sighed. She always tried to forget that horrible day. That day when she had to kill her own son…._

_No one else was to know about that day, or about Los Altos at all, if she could manage it. If she could just forget, maybe she could stop feeling the guilt that made her heart heavy._

_Altito… hijo…. I'm sorry…._

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>yeah… that was REALLY depressing. <strong>_

_**I found out that there was a republic in the federal republic of Central America when I was looking said republic up. I had never known that before! Los Altos was a region in Guatemala that became its own republic within the federation and later became its own republic entirely. I was thinking that he would have been the outgoing one who took risks. **_

_**Notes~**_

_***-That is a nickname Los Altos bestowed upon Chiapas when they were little kids.**_

_***-Los Altos was actually formed because Guatemala City and him couldn't get along. So, they didn't really like each other as kids. Don't ask me why I made him and Chiapas twins. I just felt like it.**_

_***-Federation=Federal Republic of Central America, which was what was formed after Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras, Nicaragua, and Costa Rica seceded from the Mexican Empire (AKA Guatemala and Mexico's divorce). It lasted until 1840, where they all seceded and the federation died.**_

_***- Nicaragua was the first country to secede from the federation. Costa Rica and Honduras soon followed.**_

_***- Rafael Carrera was the dictator of Guatemala (and her boss at that time). She did NOT do good things while under his leadership… not good things at all…**_

_***- After Guatemala annexed most of Los Altos' land, Mexico annexed the rest of it. So, only Guatemala and Mexico would know about him. They both try to forget him because it's too painful to remember him.**_

_**Okay… you you're probably asking how they could cover up Los Altos' existence when people KNEW he did in fact exist. Well, everyone else assumed that he had just faded away after Guatemala annexed him. So no one really asked questions. **_

_**And also, Chiapas was very young when he and Los Altos were separated. He can barely remember Guatemala's face, and can't even remember Los Altos. He just thinks he was his imaginary friend as a kid.**_

_**Poor Guate T_T her boss made her kill her own son…**_

…_**Well this was depressing.**_

_**So, review por favor~? **_


End file.
